


Trust Ride.

by HurricaneHannah



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Character Death (mention), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jazz having to be the rational one here, Optimus Prime's POV, Optimus being a bit of a dense dork, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneHannah/pseuds/HurricaneHannah
Summary: Optimus Prime has already given his human mate his spark. However, with words regarding her costume choice and advice from an old friend at the Yeager Halloween party, can Optimus give her something even more precious – his trust.---I prefer Halloween to be about being able to be something you usually aren’t or are too afraid to attempt normally.





	Trust Ride.

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing(s):** Optimus/Joana (OFC) [romantic].  
>  **Setting:** bayverse – AU, after age of extinction (AOE)
> 
> ↪ **Blackwitch31** on deviantART sent the following request for my Halloween-related request – _Optimus Prime seeing his beloved human mate celebrating Halloween at the Yeager's Halloween party._
> 
> ↪ instead of Optimus leaving the planet, he stays and the mostly stupid plot of _Transformers: The Last Knight_ is ignored -- except for Izabella and the baby Dinobots.
> 
> ↪ FUCK YOU BAY FOR KILLING JAZZ AND RATCHET!!!
> 
> ↪ the original character of Joana de Vasconcelos © **Blackwitch31** , and has been used by myself with personal permission.

“Joana, I fail to perceive what your outfit is trying to imply with regards to the social constructs of this celebratory occasion,” Optimus commented the moment his sparkmate was in visual-range of his vehicle sensors.

A familiar eyebrow cock and hip placement had his vents sighing. “Forgive me, I am well aware of your disfavour for my ceremonious vocabulary – though I cannot fathom as to why; you are an educator.”

“Of four- and five-year-olds.” he watched the Portuguese woman laugh as she dropped her hand from her hip and came to stand in front of his truck-mode parked outside her house. “So,” Optimus optical scanners continued to survey her as she held her arms out. “Aren’t you going to guess what I am?”

Optimus ran scans of the material covering Joana. Faded black denim covered her legs; what internet searches identified as a plaid in the form of a long black and red shirt hung baggy on her slim torso – the extra material at the bottom being tucked into the waistline of the jeans and the sleeves rolled to her elbows.

Perhaps the most perceivable difference Optimus noted between this outfit and her previous ones was her hair. The ebony-haired woman would often allow her long, wavy hair to flow down her back, unhindered by clips or elastics. However, now her hair was pulled up behind her head in a spherical shape and was mostly covered by a blue cap – the only part flowing loose were pieces of bangs framing each side of her face.

After a few nanoclicks of research of the humans’ world wide web, his attention refocused on his human companion. “While I commend your effort, are you not perpetuating a uniform stereotype of the human occupation of truck driving?”

“Ah, ah,” he watched as she ticked one of her index fingers back and forth – a gesture he had observed her performing at her pupils. “That would be the case if I was just  _a_  truck diver, but I’m not – I’m _your_ truck driver.”

He found her statement contradictory – as she had never  _driven_  his vehicle mode previously. “Regardless, to rephrase my earlier statement - is it not traditional to wear provocative or fear-inducing clothing on his night of Halloween?”

His optical scanner continued to survey her as her shoulders hitched up before she proceeded to seat herself in his passenger seat. “Some people like to use Halloween as an excuse to dress sexy or scary. I prefer Halloween to be about being able to be something you usually aren’t or are too afraid to attempt normally.”

—

_I prefer Halloween to be about being able to be something you usually aren’t or are too afraid to attempt normally._

Even now, her words still gyrated in his CPU.

Joors after they had arrived at the party, as he sat back and watched her interact with Cade and young Izabella in their human costumes and fellow Autobots in varying stages of overcharge – those words continued to whisper into his audios’.

 ** _Really Boss Bot, getting dense in yer old age?_**  Optimus could feel a wisp of energy tingle the plating of his right side, a rare smile hitched up the corner of his lip components.  _Only Jazz,_  he thought fondly.

 _I see death has not dulled your sense of humour, my old friend._  Even though he didn’t turn his helm, Optimus could sense that the saboteur’s shoulders had shrugged – similar to Joana. Optimus felt his spark lurch.

 ** _Hey now, none of that big guy – I didn’t come ta ya to remind ya of what was,_** Optimus spark lurched again – this time from hearing his ex-first lieutenant’s laugh before his tone became oddly serious.  ** _I’m here ta help what can be._**

Now Optimus’ optics shifted to the empty space beside him – expect it wasn’t empty to him. A faint bluish outline in the shape of Jazz pulsed, the air crackling with familiar energy – spark energy.

 _When did you become so philosophical?_  He watched the energy composing Jazz’s lip components pulse up into his signature grin.

 ** _Been listenin’ ta Alpha Trion – did he talk this much when he was kickin’?_**  Optimus had to hold down a snort of air that threatened to rattle his vents.

There were a few nanoclicks of silence as both bots watched Joana pick up each of the baby Dinobots, hugging them to her chest and kissing their helms before shooing them off with Izabella towards the house – presumably to get ready for recharge.

**_Ya know she’d never hurt ya, right?_ **

Jazz’s sudden words instantly brought back some of his own from earlier,  _she had never driven his vehicle mode._

As he searched his memory banks, he further realized she had  _never even sat_  in his driver’s seat. While he had never explicitly stated he was uncomfortable with her driving his alt-mode, it seemed she had understood his aversion.

As if seeing the very memory, Jazz chimed in with a softer tone.  ** _She works with kids – she’s good at readin’ those who have ah hard time expressin’ themselves._**  A puff of compressed air came from Jazz’s ethereal mouth.  ** _I get it Prime, given all the slag that has happened with the humans, I understand not trustin’ ‘em. But ‘er?_**

Jazz didn’t continue. But Optimus didn’t need him to, he understood. While humanity may have betrayed them, Joana, Cade, and Izabella had proven their trust of the Autobots. It was time he reciprocated.

Turning his helm to thank his friend, Optimus was startled to see nothing but earth air where his friend had stood. Had he only been a figment of the Prime’s imagination?

 ** _Did ya just call meh a dream, boss?_**  Optimus felt the ghosting of Jazz’s voice over his opposite audio fin.  ** _What are ya waitin’ fer – let ‘er take ya fer ah ride, Prime._**

And with a whispering chuckle, the presence of the saboteur was gone.  _Typical Jazz, always had to get the last words in._  Optimus thought as a warmth settled in his spark.

His attention was brought back to the dying fire in the middle of the property as he heard Joana laugh at something Cade had said. He made his way over to the teacher and inventor – trying to keep his ped-steps to a minimum as to not disturb Izabella or the youngling Dinobots.

“Hey, Prime,” Cade greeted as he knelt down behind the standing humans.

“Greetings, Cade Yeager, I trust you found the celebration satisfactory.” He nodded his helm towards to brown bottle in the man’s hand.

“Yeah, though I think the others drank me under the table.”

Optimus looked up to where Cade was referring to and indeed noticed most of his Autobots in various stasis positions across the yard – Drift the only one still online as Optimus had taken note earlier in the evening that the ex-con had denied the high-grade Hound has offered.

“Forgive them, it has been some time since we have had cause for celebration.”

Draining the last of the human alcohol Cade often referred to as beer, he watched the man wave his other hand in the air. “Don’t worry about it – I’ll get them back in the morning.”

“I do not wish to end the fun as it were; however, I would like to speak with Joana - if you do not mind?”

“Sure thing, bud.” a yawn stretched Cade’s face muscles before he stretched his arms over his head. “I should be heading to bed anyway; I promised Tess I’d call her in the morning.” Pouring a bucket of water on the glowing embers, the human gave Prime a wicked smile before turning around and heading towards the house, waving a hand in the air. “Night you two.”

Puzzled by the look in the man’s eyes, Optimus looked down at Joana before asking, “Did I interrupt a tantalizing conversation?”

“Hardly,” there was a pause before. “Optimus, is everything okay?”

The sheer amount of concern in her brown flecked, green eyes were enough to ignite the warmth Jazz’s presence had evoked into an inferno.

**_Ya know she’d never hurt ya, right?_ **

For a nanoclick, Optimus felt like what Izabella often called Cade when he did something dangerous with one of his experiments – an idiot.  _How could I have possibly ever thought – even subconsciously, that I could not trust her?_

Reaching out one of his digits towards her in an offer of physical reassurance he observed humans enjoy – he spoke in the softest register his voice-box could create. “I assure you my spark, all is well.”

Despite his words and her hands wrapping themselves around his outstretched digit, worry still shadowed her face. “Are you sure? I know you hate the whole party scene – but if something has been on your mind you could have come to me earlier. I don’t want you to feel that you have to wait for a convenient time to talk with me.”

“The revelation I wish to discuss was only brought to my attention recently.”

While her brows did furrow, the rest of her face unclenched from her earlier concern. “What revelation?”

Instead of answering, Optimus instead said, “perhaps you would be more conformable discussing this in my cab.” Gently pulling his digit away - enough time to give Joana the indication to remove her hands, Optimus step back twice before initiating his transforming sequence.

After the last of his mechanisms were in proper alignment with his truck-form, he blinked one of his headlights to signal Joana that his transformation was complete. Now that he was made aware of her observation of him, the Autobot leader watched as her body shifted towards his passenger side-door – her gaze not even once glancing over at his driver’s side.

There was a metallic click and a sudden exhale of air. “Um, Optimus, the door’s locked – could you open it for me?”

“Certainly.”

A silent pause and then her similar confused tone, “Um, Optimus, the door is not opening.”

“I assure you, the door you desire to be open is.” Optimus scanner monitored her vitals – the only way he could effectively interpret her emotional state as humans had too weak of an EM field to be felt by Cybertronions.

Her heartbeat modestly fluttered in its natural rhythm along with her lungs inflating with a sharp inhale of air.

“Optimus,” her tone couldn’t seem to decide between being confused or amazed. “You don’t mean?” she questioned even though she was already rounding his front to stand at his driver-side.

A shiver bolted up her body and her eyes began to moisten and Optimus was worried that his coy delivery had frightened her but what she said next erased that thought.

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

The sensors under the metal of his door felt as she hooked her fingers around to boost herself into his sheet – and while she has always been gentle with closing his vehicle doors, it seemed she was making an extra effort; like one little slam would suddenly change is mind where he would tilt onto two wheels and dump her from his cab.

Once he felt her settle, he projected his voice from the radio. “Joana, my love. I have something that I wish to amend – however, I ask your understanding and patience and allow me to finish my thoughts before interrupting them, is that acceptable?”

“Yes.”

“I first must apologize –” Optimus specifically paused, knowing that Joana would want to reassure him. If he had been in mech-form, he would have smiled as he watched Joana open her mouth, only to remember and suck her lips in. “I was unaware that I was – albeit subconsciously, projecting a disagreeableness to your presence in my driver’s seat. I want to reassure you – I am in no way unconformable with you. You are my sparkmate; and my frame, CPU and spark are yours now and forever. It’s just that –”

Optimus felt Joana’s thumb gently swipe across his seat, encouraging him to continue. “As one of humanity’s greatest advocates, their subsequent betrayal and hunting of our kind has – as you have referenced to,  _left a sour taste in my mouth_  in regards to trusting humans. Someone has reminded me that this is not the case, however, in regards to you. You, Cade, and Izabella have proven unconditional loyalty and trust in myself and the other Autobots. I feel as if I have failed to return this insurmountable gift.”

“Optimus,” her whisper of his designation had his frame shivering. “Thank you for trusting me – not only with sitting here but for telling me this.” He felt her shift forward and hug his steering wheel. “I get it – after what happened with Cemetery Wind and Ratchet, even I can’t entirely forgive my race for the torment it has caused you and the others. But don’t forget, I am your soulmate, too; I would never hurt you.”

“Jazz said something similar.” the grip on his steering wheel tightened, and for a moment Optimus was worried he had revealed too much, but then felt her mouth curl into a grin against the centre.

“Was he the  _someone_  that reminded you?”

“Indeed - I believe he gave me a needed kick in the aft-plate.”

He felt a puff of air leave her lungs and she released her grip in the wheel before relaxing back into the seat. “He called you an idiot, didn’t he?”

Even though he physically couldn’t, a smile projected through his voice. “To some effect, yes.”

Her smile widened. “Naturally.” There was a nanosecond of stillness before, “So, what now?”

“Although the proper conduct would be to escort you home, Jazz offered an alternative.” While his scanner’s picked up the rolling movement of her eyes in their sockets and her lips mouthing the words,  _of course_  – he could also feel her fingers dig into the material of his seats in contained anticipation.

“Joana de Vasconcelos – would you do me the honour of taking me for a ride?”


End file.
